In various applications, static electrical discharge can present a hazard to personnel and equipment. For example, where sensitive electrical components are being handled, assembled or tested, a static discharge could degrade or irreparably damage the components.
In an effort to prevent the buildup of static electricity, it has been known to provide work stations wherein the work surfaces, personnel and surroundings are grounded. With reference to work stations, -conductive laminates have been developed for use as table and bench tops. At a suitable location, a grounding terminal is screwed into the surface to penetrate the laminate to be in intimate contact with the conductive layer(s) of the laminate.
A problem with this prior art work stations is that the surface area of contact between the grounding terminal and conductive layer is relatively small as defined by the circumference of the terminal multiplied by the thickness of the conductive layer which is on the order of ten thousandths of an inch. During assembly or handling, or as a result of corrosion or other chemical degradation, the area of contact between the conductive layer and terminal may be further diminished affecting the overall ability of the work station to effectively and quickly ground static charges. It is important to note that according to many specifications, static charge must be dissipated at a rather fast rate. The small area of contact between the grounding terminal and the susceptibility to reduction of that area during assembly, handling or over time may affect the ability of the work surface to meet the specifications.
In conjunction with grounding the work surface, it is often required that personnel operating at or near the work surface likewise be grounded.